Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna
Anastasia was the Grand Duchess of Russia and one of four daughters of the Czar Nicholas II and Czarina Alexandra Feodorovna of Imperial Russia. Anastasia had 3 other sisters (Tatiana, Ogla and Maria), as well as a young brother by the name of Alexei. She was said to have been executed by the RFSR. 'History' In their captivity, Tatiana had a plan to get them out of there and find their grandmother in Paris, France so one night they all got one of the areas where the fence was completely rusted and Anastasia was able to get through the hole they made. The others tried to get through and couldn't get through so Tatiana ordered the young Anastasia to go to Paris and find their grandmother. She ran and traveled by foot for the next 2 days and eventually came upon a home where she stayed the night and soon afterwards, the people who she stayed there were nice enough to arrange passage to Paris and also bought her to Red Square. She went to the harbor and went to Paris. When she arrived, she found her grandmother's home and stayed there. For almost a month, Anastasia realized her grandmother wasn't coming back, however she did discover a secret passage in the home when she thought she broke a candle fixture on the wall by accident. She headed upstairs and then discovered a capsule that included instructions in order to show her how to use it. She stepped in and pressed a button which sent her 95 years into the future. '95 Years Later ' She entered a world that she didn't know and so she looked for help in Paris, however she was being stalked by a vengful Grigori Rasputin. She fleed Paris and headed for America where she went under the name "Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna III", then discovered The Black Beret Corps and seeked them out for assistance. She succeeded and met up with General James P. Baker and Alpha Wolf who heard her out. She was allowed to stay at the base where she met and started to fall in love with Wolf's son Tony Furey. Then a night after, she was being guarded by Tony and a noise alerted him, which resulted him leaving the room and the door locking behind him while Rasputin kidnapped Anastasia. She was taken by Rasputin to an old abandoned warehouse where Tony eventually found her and battled Rasputin. They ended up in a power struggle which resulted in an explosion and Anastasia was pushed back into a wall, hitting her head on a piece of metal, then collapsed to the floor, bleeding from the head. Tony killed Rasputin when he saw this happen to her and went over to assist her. She was dying due to blood loss and so Tony exposed Anastasia's neck and bit her in order to save her life from death. Within a month, Tony and Anastasia went to the ballet in Paris on their first date. 'Future' By the year 2037, Anastasia and Tony were already in a well developed relationship, then one night in Russia, Tony proposed marriage to Anastasia which she accepted. They returned home where they announced their engagement to Marion Furey and Alpha. Excited about this, they both worked tirelessly on wedding preparations, then they were visited by an unexpected visitor, Anastasia's grandmother Maria Feodorovna had heard about the wedding and she wanted to meet her grandson-in-law, as it were. She was very surprised when she met him that he was infact a very intelligent young man with a bright future ahead of him and she allowed the wedding to proceed. Category:Historical Figures Category:Characters Category:Immortal Beings Category:Dhampirs